


Just a girl and her resurrected ex murderer boyfriend

by Deadmeme



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Autism, Autistic Vanny, Babies, Blushing, Carnival, Computers, Cute, Dating, Domestic Fluff, F/M, First Dates, First Kiss, Fluff, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Info dumping, Lazy Mornings, Meeting the Parents, Morning After, Not Beta Read, Overprotective, Parenthood, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Pregnancy, Protectiveness, Robots, Self-Harm, Sleepy Cuddles, Stuffed Toys, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:15:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25294537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deadmeme/pseuds/Deadmeme
Summary: Some Vanilliam oneshots
Relationships: Jeremy Fitzgerald & Reluctant Follower, Luis Cabrera & Reluctant Follower (Five Nights at Freddy's), William Afton | Dave Miller/Reluctant Follower
Kudos: 25





	1. Lazy mornings

**Author's Note:**

> Waking up on her day off

Vanny woke up to the chirping of birds outside and a hand around her waist, she groaned.

"Well g'morning doll, sleep well?" Her partner, William Afton spoke, voice groggy. 

Sleepily she spoke. "What time is it?"   
  
"About 10." She turned over and looked at him, his eyes were tired and his hair was a bit messy, he gave a weak smile.

"...your not gonna let me leave the bed are you?" Vanny asked chuckling softly.  
  
"Oh most defiantly not." He gave his signature grin, causing her to laugh.

"Who would have thought that the world renowned William Afton was such a fan of physical intimacy" She giggled as he pulled her close, rolling his eyes and running a hand through her hair.


	2. Hurt and comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He can be decent at comforting
> 
> TW self harm and probably ooc and a small update at the end

He didn't realize what was happening for a solid second, but there she was, Vanny his light, his love, his everything sat on the floor of the bathroom, with cuts spread out on her arm.

He didn't even comprehend what was going on, but he instantly ran to her, grabbing the razor and shoving it in his pocket. 

"Hey hey bunny it's alright look at me..." Despite his calm tone he was panicking inside but he needed to stay strong right now.

She looked like a dear in the headlights, refusing to make eye contact. 

"Honey bunny can I touch you?" She nodded so he grabbed her hands, her hands were soft and fit in his very nicely. 

"Let's go get you cleaned up hm?" She nodded as he picked her up.

* * *

After he helped clean her cuts, he got her some water and they cuddled on the couch, She nuzzled herself into his neck. He ran a hand through her hair contently. 

"You feeling okay?" She nodded in response, giving him a small smile. 

"Wanna tell me how your so damn pretty?" He whispered more to himself. She hid her face in his chest, whining softly causing him to chuckle.

Soon though Vanny drifted into a slumber, and soon he soon joined her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO I have been dealing with a lot of shit as of late and I am sorry my upates for everything is so spontaneous, this chapter is more of a vent than a chapter


	3. Running

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He always ran away, this time he wants to run away with her

"Let's run away together." He said with absolutely no prompting 

"William, I can't just-" 

"Come on, you always say you want to run away and travel the world, we could save money for a trailer then after we travel, move into a secluded cabin in the woods...isn't that your dream?"

"Yeah but Will, I have a job, and I-" 

"I have enough money to support us for a very long time, besides I know you hate it there."

"..." 

"So?"

She thought for a minute.

"Alright let's do it!"

He smiled widely 


	4. Bracelets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She loved making bracelets

She sat on the desk, hunched over the string and beads. 

"Come on tell me what you're doing" William whined from across the room, though she has only been working on the bracelet for 10 minutes. 

"And done! Come over here!" Vanny said excitedly. and when he did she presented two beaded bracelets.

They were matching, adorned with red, yellow, green, and purple beads, she presented them proudly with a smile.

"Oh, bunny I love it so much!" He put on the bracelet with pride, kissing her on the cheek.

* * *

"So you wear bracelets now?" Jeremy snickered.

"Oh fuck off" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So uhh if any William/Glitchtrap/Springtrap kinnies are reading this ily and I hope you're well
> 
> And if your specifically my canonmate despite me not knowing you yet I hope you have a wonderful day


	5. A suprise (1/5)

She looked at the stick, her heart almost stopped as she looked at it.

Two lines, she was pregnant. She left the bathroom.

* * *

"Um, William..."

"Yeah, baby?" He asked tilting his head.

"So you know how we've been trying for a while to have a kid...well..." She sighed. "I went to the doctor, I'm pregnant."

She watched as his face lit up, smiling widely. "Oh, honey!" He hugged her, picking her up and spinning her around. She smiled, tears slipping out of her eyes. 

* * *

"You're WHAT!" Jeremy yelled in shock, his eyes wide.

"I know I'm shocked as well." Vanny nodded. She was about 2 weeks pregnant. 

"Well I guess good for you, I'm happy for you Vanny, I really am." He smiled at her.

* * *

Vanny smiled to herself, William wrapping his arms around her, snoring softly. She smiled softly.

This was gonna be a long 9 months.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The baby fic saga! This will consist of 5 parts of pregnancy and baby things


End file.
